


I Didn't Know If You'd Care If I Came Back (I Have A Lot Of Regrets About That)

by saaya262



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: IDK how to tag this tbh, flarrie??, maybe a carrie redemption arc sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaya262/pseuds/saaya262
Summary: Carrie has a conversation with Flynn after Julie and the Phantoms perform at the Orpheum.
Relationships: Flynn & Carrie Wilson
Kudos: 14





	I Didn't Know If You'd Care If I Came Back (I Have A Lot Of Regrets About That)

**Author's Note:**

> for @/juliemolinaisanangelonearth. happy valentine's day! it's not much but i enjoyed writing it, hope you like it :)

To see Julie sing at the Orpheum made Carrie feel a lot of things. It took her back to the pep rally, she heard a piano play when they were leaving, when she looked around she saw Julie on the stage playing, singing for the first time in a year. She’d missed hearing her friend play.

Friend. Something stung her when she thought of that word, as much as she wished they were, Carrie, Julie and Flynn were no longer friends.

Much like that day at the pep rally, Carrie was so happy to see Julie up on that stage, owning the spotlight and enchanting the audience with her voice. Like that day, she also felt sad. That day Carrie was upset because the routine she worked so hard on got overshadowed by Julie’s performance. Today she was remorseful. She missed her friends and she regretted that she was the reason she missed them. 

Carrie stood up and clapped with all the love and energy she had. When Julie’s holograms disappeared and she got off the stage, she excused herself from her dad.

He looked preoccupied, but asked anyway, “Where are you going, baby?”

“I want to talk to Julie. I’ll be back soon.” She said with a smile, wiping up her cheeks as she left her dad and made her way towards the green rooms.

She saw Julie run into one of the rooms and her eyes stopped on Flynn, standing right outside, waiting for her friend.

“Flynn!” Carrie called out to her.

Flynn spotted Carrie and the expression on her face suddenly went from pure joy to indifference.

“Carrie.” She said in a tone Carrie wishes she could get used to, but the hint of hostility in her voice stung her every time she heard it.

“Flynn-” Carrie said, trying to stop her tears from bleeding into her voice, failing at it. The tears already drying on her cheeks gave her away.

“Carrie?” Flynn’s voice became softer when she realised Carrie was fighting back tears, “Are you, okay?” she asked, rushing towards her to take hold of her arm.

“I’m- I’m so sorry,” Carrie started crying as soon as she felt Flynn’s hand, “I have been so rude and awful to you and Julie, I am so sorry!”

Flynn led Carrie a few steps towards the stairs and sat down beside her, her hand still holding onto the other’s arm comfortingly.

“I know I was the one who stopped hanging out with you, but I still really missed you. Both of you.” Carrie said, her voice now clearer, “I wish I could go back and change that.”

“I can never justify my actions and words. I don’t know how I could ever make up for it. I do know how much I miss you both and wish I could change that.”

“I miss hanging out with you too. I miss us being friends. I am sorry too, I guess.” Flynn’s voice started trembling, letting out things she hadn’t given words to before that moment. I just couldn’t handle the idea of you hating me, I hate being used to your scathing remarks, and I absolutely hate hating you for them because I never could!” 

Carrie took Flynn’s hands in hers and looked at her through the tears blurring her vision, “Can we be friends again, can you give me a chance to be better?”

Flynn pulled her into a hug and tears started streaming down her cheeks. When Flynn pulled away and gave her a soft smile, Carrie wiped away her tears and smiled back at the other girl.

“Do you want to talk to Julie?” Flynn asked her.

“Today was a big day for Julie, she must be tired. I don’t want to get her down, I haven’t exactly been the best friend when she needed me to. I’ll talk to her tomorrow, there is a lot to be said there, a lot to make up for.”

“Our girl really killed it tonight on that stage!” Flynn said with a chuckle, giving her a shoulder nudge.

“She was so amazing!” Carrie agreed with a big smile.

**Author's Note:**

> title from **this is me trying - taylor swift**


End file.
